


Forgotten Talents

by GlitteringCat



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Urban Magic Yogs, umy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringCat/pseuds/GlitteringCat
Summary: A small one shot about Ross rediscovering his love of drawing. Just wanted to write something fluffy for a change :) I can never get enough of the UMY universe and the beautiful fics written by everyone who writes for it <3





	Forgotten Talents

“Hey Trott, could you get me some pencils on your next trip out?” Ross had their only wireless controller in hand, playing a new game Smith had nicked for him. His seaglass tail was loosely wrapped around Trott's waist, twitching absentmindedly as he played.

“For writing?” Trott looked up from his laptop for a moment, pushing his glasses up and rubbing his tired eyes.

“Ah, no… well… I wanted to start drawing?” Ross said in a slightly embarrassed tone. His humanlike skin was betrayed by a bluish blush that spread across his cheeks.

Trott smiled at the sheepish gargoyle and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek, “Sure, sunshine. Did you need a sketchbook?”

“Oh, no… I um… found one in a box we never unpacked and figured I could use it? Unless it's yours….” Ross had turned his attention back to the game, the blush still dusting his pale face.

“You can use it, I bought it forever ago and never did. You like to draw? I didn’t know that,” Trott tugged on the hem of his oversized sweater and adjusted Ross’ tail on his lap so it didn't snag.

“Just a little… I used to steal bits of leftover charcoal and parchment from artists who would come in to sketch the paintings in my church and just kinda copy what they did.”

Ross remembered being enraptured by the young and old artists coming in and having the skill to reproduce the beautiful works that decorated his old home. He practiced and got better, favoring drawing the artists themselves over the paintings which were static with the same expressions. 

Humans were so fascinating, always changing and malleable. As a being of stone, it was a concept that took him a long time to understand. He learned a delicate touch from drawing after crushing his charcoal too roughly and ripping paper several times. It was difficult with his claws but after a few decades he became very precise and gentle.

When Smith burned his church down he cursed himself for not saving his stack of drawings. He was so caught up in the kelpie’s promise of freedom that it slipped his mind entirely. He mourned the loss once everything settled and decided to leave his solitary hobby behind for his new life of companionship.

Recently he had observed some students doing studies in the park and it rekindled his desire to create. He was a little embarrassed but knew Trott wouldn't tease him about something dear to him. Smith never really meant to be malicious but could be an insufferable teaser sometimes.

Trott leaned over to give him one more kiss on the cheek and broke him out his reverie, “I'll grab some next time I head out.”

“Thanks, Trott. Goddammit, can you look up the solution to this one?” He switched back to his usual joking tone and Trott laughed, watching him shake the controller in frustration.

\-------

The clouds had finally cleared and left so Ross took the opportunity to climb up to the roof to draw. He didn't want anyone breathing down his neck as he tried to get back into the swing of it.

He had brought up various things from the apartment and laid them on the shitty plastic table he had on the roof. A bowl of fruit, that only he usually ate, was his first target. After adjusting the fruit for a minute he decided it was good enough and sat on the dangerously creaky lawn chair with his sketchpad in his lap.

He drew for a while, eventually switching out the subject with flowers he had picked from the nearby park. He was intensely focused, tail swishing behind slowly. 

He was frustrated that it was so hard, he used to be so good and now it seemed like he was back to square one after not practicing for so long. Annoyed, he crumpled up a page that was just looking terrible and did some deep breathing. ‘You just need to practice more’, he could almost hear Trott advising him. He sassed back the Trott voice in his head, laughing at himself and tried again, a little more relaxed.

Smith had been watching him stealthily for a while now, surprised he hadn't been noticed. Ross was usually very aware of his surroundings. Trott mentioned he was drawing and warned him to not bother him but when had he ever listened?

“Whatcha doin?” Smith asked, getting bored of just watching from the fire escape.

Ross jumped a little, being pulled out of his sort of trance, “What? Oh, just, uh, drawing,”

“Can I see?” Smith sauntered over and draped his arms around Ross from behind, making the chair squeak more under their weight.

“I guess … just don't make fun of me, you prick,” Ross huffed, annoyed that Smith was up here, probably to bother him.

“Oy, I'm always polite, I'll have you know. Woah, you're good! Better than I am definitely, haha,” Smith stood up and moved around to his side as Ross flicked through the couple of drawings he had done the past few days.

“Could I model for you?” Smith flashed a smile at Ross who rolled his eyes.

“I doubt you could sit still long enough.”

“I totally can, look!” Smith grabbed the other molded plastic chair and sat in it, doing a cheesy pose with his hands under his chin.

“Well, I am pretty bored of drawing fruit and shit… Fine…” Ross said in mock defeat, “But don't move until I'm done with my sketch, please.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Smith pulled a dumb face and saluted him, receiving another eyeroll. He laughed heartily and then struck a pose, one arm flexed with a smirk on his face.

“Good, stay,” Ross did quick gesture drawings, telling him to move after a few minutes each. He told him how to pose a few times but mostly Smith was pretty good at keeping it exciting.

After a little less than an hour of this Ross said he was done. “Well, lemme see, then,” Smith demanded playfully.

Ross turned the sketchbook over to him and Smith flicked through, smile on his face.

“Not bad, you made me look really sexy in this one,” He grinned and winked before tossing the sketchbook back to him.

“Thank you Smith,” Ross had packed up his supplies and pulled him into a kiss, “Mostly for not making fun of me.”

“Hey, I'm not that much of a dick…” Ross pulled a face, “Most of the time…. Okay whatever, maybe I am a dick a lot of the time but I think it's really cool that you draw, I'm definitely not good at it. It's fascinating.” Smith stretched and yawned, complaining that he was hungry.

Ross smiled and hugged Smith tight, knowing that of all the decisions he had made, he was most glad for going with Smith that day and choosing to not be alone anymore.

\------

“Like this?” Trott was reclined on their couch, fully nude. He was humoring Ross who was still really eager to draw since he had brought him pencils. At first he declined, he wasn't like Smith or Ross who frequently hung around stark naked without any fear.

He wasn't ashamed of his body but he also wasn't entirely comfortable being so exposed. It made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like it. Only the praise and reassurance from his favorite gargoyle had made him relax enough to agree and try something new.

“Holy shit, Trott… you are so fucking gorgeous,” Ross breathed, his eyes tracing the delicate lines of his collarbone and the hint of muscle in his relaxed arms.

“Yeah, sure, says the literal piece of art,” Trott scoffed back without any real heat. He held his pose comfortably and watched Ross as he drew him. Ross’ tongue would poke out and wet his lips now and then as he occasionally muttered to himself. A small crease formed between his eyebrows, it was so endearing that there was no way Trott could’ve said no.

“Now be sure to draw my dick actual size, you know huge,” Trott gestured down at his crotch jokingly.

“Hey, don't move! I'll accurately represent your tiny dick, Trott, don't worry,” He laughed and waved absentmindedly at him.

Trott's stomach jumped with laughter as he tried to reposition his limbs how they were. He held the pose for another twenty minutes until Ross said he was done.

“Damn, Ross, it looks just like me…” Trott said amazed after he went to get a look. He had tried painting before but it was really hard and he gave up quickly when it wasn't perfect. 

“Would you like some tea?” Ross smiled sheepishly, he didn't want Trott to make a big deal over his drawing.

“Yeah, thank you. Seriously, you're amazing, love. Why’d you stop drawing?” Trott asked as he slipped some boxers on and followed Ross into the kitchen.

Ross shrugged as he clattered around, getting the kettle on, “I dunno… when Smith brought me back here I lost all sense of my older self for a while. I was a whole new person with you all. Thinking about drawing brought back how lonely I felt in that church and I really didn’t want to think of those days.”

“Oh sunshine…” Trott wrapped his arms around Ross’ middle from behind and kissed his shoulder where he could reach. “Goddamn you tall bastards.” He grumbled and Ross laughed.

Ross turned in his embrace and leaned back against the counter, slumping down until they were the same height, “Better?”

“Oh shut up,” Trott rolled his eyes before kissing him. He ran his hands through his short dark hair, trying to put all his love for the man into the kiss. They all were terrible about sharing feelings and Trott cursed himself that he didn’t tell Ross more that they loved him and wanted him. He was such a delicate thing in a tough exterior, stone cold and unyielding when they first met. Now more than ever he looked human and just as vulnerable as Trott had felt when he first left the kingdom under the sea.

They broke apart and he looked intently into his eyes. A swirl of magic could be seen in those ocean water eyes if you knew what to look for. Trott lifted his hand up and stroked his bottom lip before resting it on the side of his face. One last tender kiss and the teapot interrupted them. They sighed and ended their embrace, fingers laced together as Ross deftly prepared their tea with one hand. 

They returned to the couch and snuggled close, slowly drinking as it cooled off.

“Ross, I know we all don’t say it enough but… I love you, Smith loves you. Hell, Sips is hopelessly in love with you. I just want you to know that you’ll always be ours and we’ll be yours. You don’t have to ever be alone again,” Trott’s eyes were a little misty but he hid it by quickly taking another sip of tea.

“I know. I love you all too. That’s why I decided I could draw again, I’m not attached to my past anymore and I want to share all I have with you,” Ross smiled, a small tear welling in his eye and breaking only to have Trott catch it with a soft hand.

“No crying in your tea, it’ll ruin the taste,” Trott laughed gently.

Ross just snorted and lied his head on Trott’s shoulder as they both enjoyed the quiet apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> "BOOM BABY" *Smith kicks in the door interrupting their quiet holding armfuls of art supplies he stole for Ross*
> 
> Just wanted to write something from the UMY AU because it means so much to me and really has helped me feel better when I feel down. I might add more chapters, we'll see :)


End file.
